Amnesia
by Yuki95
Summary: Kyoko got amnesia! The only person she remember is Sho and? She even forgot Ren! What will Ren do to help her regain her memory?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'll only write this once, coz it'll be a pain to write it numerous time. I do not own Skip beat! in anyway. I only own the idea of this story.**

Hmm...I've got no idea what to say. This is my second fanfic while the first one, 'Skip a Beat' is still left unfinished (sorry..I'll continue it soon). Anyways I hope that you all will enjoy this story. So without further ado, enjoy~

Kyoko opened her eyes with great difficulty. It seems like she had slept for a long, long time. She looked around her and found a familiar face.

"Corn!"she exclaimed weakly.

Tsuruga Ren looked surprised. But immediately her regained his composure.

"What are you talking about Mogami-san? I'm not Corn, I'm Tsuruga Ren."

Kyoko looked at him with a confused face.

"No..you are definitely Corn. Why did you change your name?"

At that time, she realised the presence of 3 more people in that room. One guy with a brown hair wearing spectacles, one sharp-eyed girl wearing a fashionable outfit and one eccentric man wearing a costume somewhat like what the prince of fairytales would wear.

"Nee, Corn, who are they? Your acquaintance?"

The four of them looked even more surprised.

"W-what are you talking about Mogami-kun? Its me, Takarada-_sachou_! Don't you remember me?"

Kyoko shook her head weakly.

"What about me? Surely you remember me, Kyoko-chan. I'm Ren's manager, Yashiro."

Kyoko shook her head once more time.

"What? You couldn't possibly forget me, your fellow member of the LoveMe section!"cried that sharp-eyed girl.

Kyoko only stared at her blankly before she once again shook her head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How could you be so cruel as to forget me, Mogami-kun!"shouted the president while shaking Kyoko's body vigorously.

Ren quickly loosen Takarada-_sachou_'s grip from Kyoko.

"_S-sachou_, please calm down."said Ren.

"Doctor! DOCTOOOOOOR! HURRY UP AND COME!"cried the President calling the doctor.

The doctor quickly came and they explained the situation to him.

"Hmm...I'm not entirely sure yet unless I've done a full check-up but probably she is suffering from amnesia. "

"WHAT? AMNESIA?"asked the President.

"But she not only forgot all of us here, she seemed to mistake Ren for some Corn guy too."stated Yashiro.

"It seems like the hit she got to ger head caused her temporary memory loss and also caused her memory to get jumbled up. That is probably why she mistook you for someone else."explained the doctor to Ren.

"Can it be cured, Doctor?"asked Ren.

"Hmm...it depends. You can bring her to places of her memories. It may help her remember something. But don't force her too much because it may cause her to loss her memory permanently."warned the doctor.

They all fell silent.

"Nee, Corn, where is Sho-chan?"she asked while pulling the sleeve of Ren's clothes.

"Sho as in Fuwa Sho?"asked Yashiro.

"Yeah."Kyoko replied.

"But I thought you hated that guy!"exclaimed Kanae.

"Why should I? I like him and I'm going to marry him later on when we get older."

They all looked at her with a wierd look.

"What? Cornnn...could you please bring Sho-chan here? I want to meet him.."asked Kyoko.

Ren keeps his silence.

"Please wait a moment, Mogami-kun."said the President and all the 4 of them went out from her room.

"What should we do, _sachou_? She lost her memory and doesn't seem to recognize anyone except for Ren and Fuwa Sho. She even mistook Ren with some other guy.."

"Hmm..we should try to regain her memory. Does any of you know any special place for Mogami-kun?"

All of them remained silent.

Ren knew that Kyoto is a special place for Kyoko in a sense but he knew that Kyoto only brings her bad memories.

"Well, then we've got no choice but to seek the assistance of Fuwa Sho."

"WHAT?"exclaimed Ren, clearly upset with the idea.

"You know that its the only way to help Mogami-kun regain her memory. Fuwa is her childhood friend after all. He must know some special place for her. As much as I hate it but we've got no other choice."

"I'll try to get in touch with Fuwa's record label to explain the situation to him. Hopefully he will be willing to help us."said Yashiro, taking a quick glance to Ren.

Ren sighed.

He doesn't like this idea at all.

How do you like the idea? I know this is a short chapter but I'll continue this fanfic based on your comments. Please R&R! I'll try to update fast!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all your review! I admit that I'm kinda rushing in my plot and if I'm unclear in my explanation, gomen (."). I hope that I have shed some light on the issue about why Lory asked for Sho's help in this chapter. So without further ado, tadaaaaa~ the next chapter~~

The next day, Fuwa Sho was sitting in LME's meeting room together with Ren, Yashiro and the President. As much as Ren is busy, he managed to squueze in some time to attend the meeting with Sho.

"Hahh? Why should I help that girl?"asked Sho after the President explained the situation to him.

"Well considering that she _was_ your childhood friends, i think it is only normal for you to help her."

"Look, I've explained this to her and I think I should to you too. Even though she is my childhood friend, I've never thought of her as more than a servant for me. I'm busy and I don't have time to waste on her. I could care less on what happen to her."

"That's why I said we shouldn't ask for Fuwa's help."said Ren. "I doubt she would remember something with this guy's help. She hated him in the first place."added Ren.

"But don't forget that she did ask for Fuwa-kun to come and meet her."pointed the President.

"Huh? Don't ne ridiculous. As if she would ask me to come see her. You should do your research better! She hated me and would rather die than ask me to come visit her."

"Ahh...didn't we mention this before? It seems like she lost her memories of the time she spent on Tokyo. On her last memory, she was planning her departure to Tokyo with you, so she didn't know the fact that you committed...adultery if I may say so. Although for some reason, she mistook Ren whom she should have never met with someone named Corn."explained the President.

Sho seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hmm...alright, I'll help you guys but with one condition, she will the main cast for my new PV. Is that alright?"

"Well, as long as she is good enough to join in the filming, I have no complaints."said the President.

"Alright then, if there is no more issues, I'd like to go to do my next job."said Sho and immediately disappear behind the door.

Ren sighed.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do, President?"asked Ren.

"Well, who knows her hatred for Fuwa Sho might jolt her memory."

"Or love may bloom between them again. You know that Kyoko-chan has turned very attractive over these few months and with her current memory, she is still in love with Fuwa."pointed Yashiro.

"Ren, you should be more truthful to your own feelings or you might lose her forever." said the President.

"What might you be talking about, _Sachou_?"asked Ren with his usual gentlemanly smile.

"Hhh…its because you are always like this, so you can't find a permanent girlfriend."

"Please leave me alone.."said Ren.

Two days later, as promised, Fuwa Sho went to the hospital to meet Kyoko.

"Sho-chan!"cried Kyoko excited when she saw Sho. She quickly snuggled him.

"Y-yo, Kyoko."

"Mou…what are you doing? How come you just visited me now?"

"Um..I'm busy with my work."

"Hmm…what work? Are you working part-time somewhere?"

"No, I'm actually a pretty famous singer now."

"Really? Omedetou, Sho-chan! At last your dream came true!"

"T-thanks."

"Nee, Sho-chan, could you please sing me one song?"

"Well, okay. Listen closely as Japan's number 1 singer is going to sing now."

Kyoko nodded excitedly.

Sho sang his single, 'Prisoner'.

"I'm prisoner….in paradise…Boku wa yami ni~"

Initially, Kyoko hear the song whole-heartedly,feeling happy that the love of her life is singing in front of her. But suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head.

"Ugh.."she tried to suppress the pain in her head.

A blurry vision came into her mind. Fuwa Sho and two angels with blond hair are together. The two angel and playing together, laughing happily. Later on, a scene where one of the angel trying to kill Sho came to her mind. The pain in her head sharpened and she lost the image. She cried out loud trying to suppress the pain in her head.

"Sh-Sho-chan…My head hurts.."

At that time, the door of Kyoko's room opened and Kanae came bursting to the room.

"What happened? I can hear her screaming from outside!"

"I-I don't know, Kyoko suddenly looked like she is in pain and started shouting." explained Sho panickedly.

"Go and call the doctor!"commanded Kanae.

Sho immediately went out and returned shortly with the doctor.

The doctor checked Kyoko for a while and said, "Whatever you did evoked a memory in her mind. This started to cause pain in her mind as her blocked memory is slowly coming back to her. Try to get her to remember bit by bit but don't force her as it may cause permanent memory loss to her."explained the doctor.

They thank the doctor who went out after giving Kyoko some medicine to calm herself down. Shortly, Kyoko fell asleep.

"You may go now."said Kanae once Kyoko is asleep.

"What?"asked Sho confused.

"I'm sure a famous singer like you have much more stuff to do than to watch her sleep. Just leave her to me and go to your job."

"Are you driving me away?"asked Sho in disbelief.

"Yes! Am I not clear enough? Look, I hate your attitude and I'd appreciate it if you helped me by going out this very instant! Now go!"forced Kanae.

Discontented, Sho went away anyway. Sometime later, Kanae took her cellphone and dial a number.

"It seems like you are wrong. He, being here for a mere half an hour is enough to evoke some memory from her. It seems like his influence on her is still pretty big."

The person on the other side sighed.

"I think it'd be better for you to make some action soon."said Kanae. "Given that things are like this now, I wouldn't be surprised if Fuwa Sho will snatch her away very quickly.."

How do you guys like the continuation? Please R&R. Thanxieee~


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter! I'm sorry if some of the character here is a bit OOC but please excuse it as I want to see how different characters react under different conditions. Please read it and tell me what you think. So here it is, the third chapter~**

Ren glared at Sho the entire time when Sho visited Kyoko in the hospital. Kyoko looked at Sho with that 'sho-chan-is-my-prince' look that Ren can't help but feel irritated by it. He just stood in one corner of the room and remained quiet. He felt that Fuwa Sho is deliberately trying to make him jealous of their relationship.

Ren was in a daze when he heard someone calling his name.

"Corn..cornn..."

"Hmm? Nani?"asked Ren a bit startled.

"Can you come here for a bit?"

"Sure, what?"asked Ren upon approaching her.

"Sit here please."Kyoko invited him to sit by her side in her bed.

Ren obeyed silently.

Unexpectedly, Kyoko suddenly hug him. She snuggled on his broad shoulder to find a comfortable position.

"Hmm..as expected..you are so warm..its nice to snuggle on you."Kyoko said dreamily.

Ren can't help but blush due to Kyoko's action. He didn't expect Kyoko to be this 'girly' before she found out that Sho betrayed her and hatred took over her. He, again, felt a dark desire within him to smash Sho into pieces.

'_How could he make such a sweet girl into a girl full of hatred?_'

Neverthless, he wrap his hand aroung Kyoko's shoulder and pat her head lovingly.

Sho who is irritated by this scene immediately sound his protest.

"Hey! I'm your boyfriend! How dare you hug other guy in front of me!"

Kyoko smiled.

"You may be my boyfriend but Corn is my fairy. I've never snuggled on him before so let me do so this time."

Sho's face is red with anger.

"You too have never hugged me right!"

Kyoko seems to think for a bit.

"Now that I think about it, yeah..I have never hugged you before. But please let me hug him first. I feel like doing it."

Sho's face flushed with anger.

"Fine! Suit yourself!"he cried angrily and barge out of her room.

Kyoko did seem a little bothered by his departure but chose not to leave the warmth of Ren.

Ren smiled at this scene. Secretly, he is happy that Kyoko chose him over Sho, even if she sees him as her fairy and not her prince.

"Nee, Corn.."

"Hmm..."

"Its been a while since I properly talked with you. Gomen ne, it seems like I've ignored you all this time because I'm to preoccupied with Sho-chan. Somehow I feel like you are much nearer to me than him, so maybe that's why I'm more attached to him, as I want to catch up with him."

Ren smiled and decided to be a bit childish this time. Its only to the still 'pure and innocent' Kyoko that he can act this way.

"Well, don't ignore me too much as I will get jealous too. A fairy is not always forgiving you know.."he said jokingly.

Kyoko's eyes widened.

"Gomen ne for ignoring you."

"Just forget it. As long as you won't ignore me anymore in that guy's presence."

Kyoko nodded and smiled.

Sho threw his jacket angrily on the sofa. His manager, Shoko immediately approached him.

"What's wrong Sho? Why are you so mad?"

"Tsuruga Ren! That guy! How dare he rub his intimacy with Kyoko on my face?"

"Just calm down first Sho.."

"Hhh! It seems like that guy found out that the only reason I helped Kyoko was to make him jealous! And now, he wants revenge huh? Well, I swear that he won't get it! As long as Kyoko remained the way she is now, she is still my servant. Just wait for my payback, Tsuruga Ren!" 

**What do you think about it? Is it okay? I know its kinda short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Please R&R and I'll try to update the story as fast as possible..**

**~Yuki**


End file.
